clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
C2: Judgement Clay
C-2: Judgement Clay, more often known as ClayFighter 2, is the sequel to the original ClayFighter. '' It was in development for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and the Sega 32X, however only a Super Nintendo version was released in 1994. Summary In the town of Mudville, the clay meteor crashed in ''ClayFighter. Learning of the spectacle that took place in "Playland", the evil Dr. Kiln flies in on his aircraft containing the residue he collected from the meteor and spreads it to the rest of Mudville in order to create more fighters. He declares himself grand master of Mudville after the fall of N. Boss, the ending boss of the original ClayFighter. He holds the C-2 tournament to see who can become next grandmaster of Mudville. We're Back! Dateline Mudville: July 15th, 1994. Authorities have now confirmed the mysterious purple clay meteor that recently wreaked havoc through the land is once again active. Clay emissions from the meteor have been spreading through Mudville at an alarming rate, leaving the land flooded in a sea of rising clay. One eye witness described the spreading clay as a "gigantic blanket of bubbling goo covering the...." Unfortunately the witness was not able to finish before being engulfed by a gushing mass of clay. It is believed that moments before the second claytastrophie began, an alien spacecraft in the shape of a prune Danish landed approximately one quarter of a mile away from the meteor. Witnesses described a strange man with a big head, large buggy eyes wearing a lab coat with the inscription "Extremely Mad Scientist, Dr. Kiln", jumping out of the craft. According to one startled citizen, Dr. Kiln pressed his nose, and out of both nostrils shot a big honking loogey, it was large and green and struck the central portion of the meteor. The meteor instantly pulsed with a strange green glow and begun spewing forth the dreaded clay emissions. Then Dr. Kiln shouted at the top of his lungs - "I am now and will remain supreme ruler of all Mudville, N. Boss is no more... And just try and stop me." The most recent reports indicate that an array of formidable warriors has risen from the spreading sea of clay, apparently to meet Dr. Kiln's challenge and vie for supreme leader themselves. These clay fighters are believed and fiercer than those that rocked Mudville during the last claytastrophie. Who of these new warriors will finally triumph and rule the land? Hoppy, a rowdy bunny? Buff and Bad Mr. Frosty? Maybe It will be Blob, Goo Goo, Nana Man, Octo, Kangoo, or last year's champion Tiny. It all depends on you. Are you ready? From the C2: Judgment Clay Manual. '' Gameplay The gameplay has changed from the first Clayfighter by quite a bit. The game moves at a faster speed, and throws and holds were removed. In the single player mode, each character fights other characters in the game before fighting their rival, a recolor of the chosen player who fights in a modified style. There is also a tournament mode for up to eight players. Characters Characters and their rivals Cheat Codes These are all done on the main menu. *Play as Ice Hold B and press Up, L, L, L, and R. *Play as Slyck Hold Y and press L, L, Up, L, L, and R. *Play as Butch Hold L and press R, A, X, R, and R. *Play as Dr. Peelgood Hold D/L and B, Y, Y, A, and Y. *Play as Jack Hold Up and press A, A, R, R, Y and A. *Play as Spike Hold R and press X, B, B, A, Y, L, and A. *Play as Sarge Hold X and press L, L, U, D, L, and D. *Play as Thunder Hold Up/L and press Y, B, X, B, B, X, and A. *Unlock all Clones Hold X + L and press Up, Up, Select, Up, Up, and Right. Trivia *None of the new characters introduced in C2 would return for [[ClayFighter 63⅓|''ClayFighter 63⅓]]'' ''with the exception of Hoppy, though he would be modified into a new character called T-Hoppy. *Claytalities and super attacks were once advertised to be in the game, although neither would be featured in the finished product.https://web.archive.org/web/19961107045845/http://www.interplay.com:80/games/clay2.html *The game was originally scheduled to receive a port for the Sega 32X, unlike the original game which was ported to the Sega Genesis. The 32X port was never released, and to date a playable ROM has never been dumped. *An upgraded version entitled "ClayFighter: Special Edition" was planned for the 3DO console, and would have included throws, holds, and Claytalities. This port, like the 32X version, was never released. *It was rumored that Lucy the Gorilla, a character cut from the final game, was replaced by Tiny during development. However, the game's preview trailer showcases Lucy fighting Tiny as he appears in the game, disproving the rumor. To date, Lucy's reasons for being cut from the final game have not been revealed. *It is theorized that Ickybod Clay was at one point planned to return for this game. Ickybod is noticeably absent from Mount Mushmore, a stage specifically made to showcase characters from the first game who did not return. Additionally, Tiny's stage feels better suited thematically to match Ickybod's macarbe design. There is no solid evidence to support this rumor however. Video Related *C2: Judgement Clay characters *C2: Judgement Clay Stages *C2 moves References Category:Games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games